Cathedral of Shadows Podcast Wiki
Welcome to the Cathedral of Shadows Wiki The wiki of the CoS Podcast series on YouTube by Rasen, uploaded to RasenReviews. HAPPY 50 PAGES EVERYBODY!!!! Tumblr md5xp69p9Y1qc2alyo1 1280.png|Hosts|link=Host|linktext=Get to know the voices of CoS! Featuring Dante From Devil May Cry.jpg|Episode Guide|link=Episodes|linktext=Read up on email questions and more from the episodes! Smtlogo.jpg|Cathedral of Shadows|link=Cathedral of Shadows|linktext="Welcome to the Cathedral of Shadows, where demons gather..." MichaelSMT.jpg|Special Guests|link=Special|linktext=Learn more about guests and notable fans! Try adding any quotes or writing up bios for guests on any episode you may be watching. Every bit helps the wiki expand. Current goal: 75 articles Please add: Run time, hosts, videos, email questions, spoiler warnings (as in what things there are spoilers for), and a timeline of events in the episode Whoever can show the best qualities for managing a community and discussion gets a promotion. Rules 1. Keep joke edits to a minimum or else a possible demotion/removal of editing abilities if it seems like vandalism (for example: changing everything to DUWANG on multiple occasions). 2. No defaming of other people on the wiki, it has happened before and it wasn't good, breaking this rule will result in a ban. 3. No download links, breaking this rule results in a removal of the link, that is all. 4. No pretending to be another person, this means that, for example, I can't pretend I'm Mastema and make a bunch of offensive statements to make Mastema look bad, even though all of our alignments might be different we must work together in order to help the CoS podcast get less repeat emails and bring in more potential fans to the CoS podcast and the MegaTen series as a whole. 5. Add as much info as possible. 6. If you are promoted to a position of power and you abuse that power for your own gain, you will be banned. If there is a ban where the person who was banned claimed they were banned for no reason, I will investigate this and decide on how I should fix this. 7. Discussion is important, gathering all the info for the CoS wiki is kind of meticulous, so discussion about info/ working together would be a huge plus. You can find editors' contact info on the page titled Contact info for Wiki. 8. NO IMAGE VANDALISM, we don't need pages upon pages of Mara rule 34. 9. No personal info about anyone unless you decide to add something about yourself. 10. Tell ChaosSamael (via twitter) when a page is 100% complete with no spelling/ grammar errors and I will lock it for editing so that vandalism is minimum. 11. Fix all grammar and spelling errors on sight, if the page is locked send a message to ChaosSamael via twitter. 12. Please keep out any political views, opinions, social justice, advertisements for anything unrelated to the CoS podcast (this doesn't include links to YT channels of the podcasts that inspired Rasen, that's fine since that can be considered related to CoS) also no trolling, although this podcast is run by a Chaos aligned CoS fan, the wiki must remain neutral and completely fact orientated, fan theories are not considered opinion here, but discussion on fan theories is encouraged. 13. Please do not create a page for yourself on the wiki. Pages are reserved for those who have contributed to the wiki, have done something big, or has been a host/special guest on the podcast and stream. Please understand that every fan does not need a page, if that was the case then the wiki would be filled unnecessary pages. You can create a wiki account and put information on yourself there instead of making a whole page.Category:Browse